The present invention relates generally to latches, and more particular to a paddle latch with a triggering mechanism that ensures reliable operation.
There currently exist paddle latches that are connected to rotary latch assemblies, either as part of the paddle latch, or connected at a distance thereto by linkages. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,353 entitled “Lockable Paddle Handle with Disconnect Feature for Operating Remotely Located Latches”, discloses embodiments of a lockable paddle handle designed to function with a single rotary latch, or multiple rotary latches. The paddle handles of the '353 patent include a first and a second arms, each of which has an elongated slot formed therein, and a coaxial mounting hole to pivotally mount each of the first and second arms to a housing of the paddle latch. The first arm has an enlarged inner end region communicating with the end of its slot that is near the coaxial mounting hole. The second arm has a pawl formation opposite the slot, with its mounting hole located therebetween. The first and second arms overly each other with their slots being generally aligned. A locking link is connected at one end to the key lock, and the locking link extends from a second end thereof, which pin passes through the slots formed in the first and second arms. When the key lock is turned to the locked position, the pin on the locking link will remain in the inner end region of first arm. In this state, when the handle is lifted, a projection on the handle will push on the first arm, but will not cause movement of the second lever. However, when the key lock is turned to the unlocked position, the pin on the locking link will move out of the inner end region of first arm and into the slots in the first and second arms. In this state, when the handle is lifted, a projection on the handle will push on the first arm, and due to the pin being in the two slots, the second lever will pivot, and the pawl on the second lever will activate the rotary latch and cause it to open. There are problems with the latch of the '353 patent including that activation of the rotary latch is quite sensitive to the position of the key lock, and even if the key lock is slightly turned to the open position, even such that a user may not realize that the key lock is open, movements of the handle can cause the rotary latch to open up. A further shortcoming of the paddle latch of the '353 patent is that it has a slot formed in the bottom of the well of its housing through which freely passes a handle projection. This slot would allow the ingress of water through the paddle latch.
There is another shortcoming with current designs of paddle latches, namely, that it can be difficult to discern, particularly at a distance and at a glance, whether the door to which the paddle latch is attached is completely closed. Thus for example, in the case of utility trucks, which may have several paddle latches on tools bins and storage boxes, the doors carrying the paddle handles frequently include rubber sealing gaskets around a perimeter thereof to provide for sealing with cabinet frame. These seals can sometimes make it difficult to completely close the doors on the frame, and thus users still need to check each and every door to determine if the door is completely closed. This is usually done by pushing each door into contact with the cabinet frame to see if the door will close any further, which can take extra time and effort.
There accordingly remains a need for a paddle latches that are less sensitive to the position of its key locks, provide users with better feedback as to the open and closed state of the paddle latches, and latches that are more resistant to the passage of liquid through the paddle latches.